street life
by assassinSECRAT
Summary: humphrey and Kate meet each other for the first time but Kate soon finds out humphrey has a epic secret; he is the leader of one of the most known gangs the dragon boys... but the then a huge world war brakes out and russia and there super army wins and world turns to shit. a DAYZ inspired ease read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I was liying on my couch listening to music and thinking about a story were humphrey and his two brothers were gangsters. fast cars, guns and drugs .like need for speed but different but anyway enjoy**

lissen to [imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Dubstep Remix)

streets of jasper have been riddled with violence its been like this for 20 years now the police has become a lot stricter with rules and the government trying to lower the crime rate but it keeps getting bigger until a family called the manandez family made a private army called the merry jane. The merry jane army was built for one purpose,peace keeping and as soon as they got involved to try and get rid of all crime in jasper and it worked but three wolves would change that and change the life for wolves in jasper city forever and they were the dragon boys.

**Humphrey's**** p.o.v**

It was the first session for alpha school which every boy and girl in jasper had to attend to unless you was to be an omega in that case you would sit around all day doing jack all but my mum told the government that we were to go to alpha school before she and my dad died but in there death there was a huge amount of money gave to us $12,876,129 to be precise that are dad gave to us we did not know were he got it form nor did we know who are dad was but that did not matter any more we were full fledged gangsters we stuck up for each other no matter the out come my two brothers were olly a ex military wolf and jack the guns man

i walked down steers to see Olly cooking breakfast which filed my nose with a blissful smell

"how you do doing bro" i asked in a cheerful voice sitting down and Turing the tele on

"nothing much just making breakfast"he said in a stern voice as a green flame rose from a pan in front of his face

Just as that happened jack came running down the stairs with a g18 full auto which had metallic black and green plateing on it.

"Why do you all ways have a gun on you"

"Why are you annoying" jack fired back with a smile

"BREAKFAST" olly shouted putting two plates on a grannet counter

Instantly Humphrey and jack turned around to see two huge plates of food all i could do was stare at it in awe olly just laughed at my reaction but i soon snapped out of it and began to eat

"So first day of alpha school we shall make many friends and enemies" i exclaimed with a mouthful of food

"Yea and you might see that girl again" jack said pointing his pistol at me

"If I didn't have a 38 caliber pistol pointed at me I would kill you" i said while laughing slightly

"Aha so you did like her,the way you two looked into each others eyes in that car park was truly mesmerising"olly said laughing and almost falling of his stool which scared him a little and he trusted him self forward gaining balance again

I soon finished my food and went upstairs to put some clothes on but is soon as I opened the door my dog jumped on my I scrambled to get out from underneath it but it was to strong so I waited until it got off and I stroked it and walked to my wardrobe and found a pair of black jeans with rips were your knees would go so I grabbed them and put them on fast and I found a black tee shirt and a leather jacket and put them on so now i looked like a punk humphrey smiled and went into the bathroom and found some gel I got a comb and gel and made my fur on my head into a big sleek wave shape kind of like Elvis Presley hair I smiled again and put and some shades on and a pick in my mouth and walked down stairs to see olly in a pair of blue jeans and a tight black tank top and a pair of aviators and jack the same.

We all laughed as we look really cool and tippical olly got in a elevator with jack but I walked straight out the front door to be greeted by a lovely hot day and next to a bush was a black and red camaro based firebird with v12 engine also equipped with twin turbo just for the extra kick.

After 2 minutes of revving my car for internment as it sounded like a beast the garage door opened and bentley continental gt3 came roaring out which was driven by my car fanatic brother olly who some how made a Bentley Into a absolutely beast racer and jack in a ferrari f12 berlinetta with a set of UPR wheels

"lets do this!" olly said getting out of his car and putting a password into the gate so that it opened he held the door back and Humphrey and jack speeded of with out him

"ill catch up"olly mumbled to him self getting in the car putting on- Smells Like A Teen Spirit {helps if you lissen to the songs to} he got in his car and put on traction control. he put his paw into the glove box a pulled out some shades and a flat cap that said THE DRAGON BOYS. he put them on and speeded of though the gate and drifting to the left and hammering down the gas peddle letting out a huge roar and a tire squeal

NARRATORS P.O.V

humphrey and jack sat there on the car bonnet blasting out imagine dragons radioactive waiting for olly because thay had got to school early so no one was there so there was nothing to do after ten minnets of wolves arriving and instantly looking at humphrey and jack on there car bonnets everyone in car park could here police cars and humphrey eyes widened

"EVERYONE GET DOWN"humphrey said getting behind his car wiliest jack pulled out his g18 shocking everyone as someone screamed they all got down to the ground

"jack did olly have his gun when he came out"

"yea"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" one of the teachers shouted as jack pointed his gun at him just as two cars that were hitting 210 miles an hour came racing down the street dodging cars jack got into a position so that one leg was in front of him and the other he was kneeling on for support he fired a full mag at the first car which destroyed the first cars bonnet so that the Bentley could catch up to and spin it out as it did so the car was sent tumbling toward the crowd of wolves but a tan wolf walked in front of the tumbling car it was the girl humphrey saw in the car park he ran jumping over a small fence and pushed it wolf to the side hard making her fall over hitting her head knocking her out cold but there was nothing Humphrey could do so the car hit him at high speeds sending him flying putting into a black abyss

**holy shit that was intense tell me if you want more and yea byeeeee=assassin **


	2. shit that was dramatic

**back again guys with a new chapter of street life hope u enjoy please review thx.**

Olly stood there looking at his semi crushed brothers body without a tear coming out of his eyes he grabbed the tanned wolf and his brother and shoved them in the back of the car the wolf laying life less on the back seat with her head on jacks lap.

"what are you doing" jack yelled just as the wolf woke up and started to breath lightly

"we are getting some suites"

"for what"

"Humphrey will be ok Lilly will take care of him"

"yea but were are we going"

"we are going to her house to see Winston"olly said cold harted

"why are u always so depressed"

"BECAUSE IM GOING TO KILL HIM"

jack just sat there wide eyed as he felt a hand in his he saw the wolf shaking her head and crying silently jack just frowned at her thinking if he had seen her before then it came to him.

"KATE" he said lifting her up and hugging her but she carried on crying.

"why are u crying"

"he is my dad"she said in a whisper just as a car pulled up beside them and they felt the car speed up a lot wondering what was happening jack pulled out his gun and gave it to Kate and held her hand.

"good luck and tell him we will be there" he said opening the door and pushing her out out in a rolling position he felt huge pain pushing his childhood friend Out of a speeding car{LOL} but it was for her safety.

He closed the door as olly put on (trowa we run the night) on and pushed the gas peddle down as hard as he could switching into 6th gear hearing a Turbo charged nose then a loud roar putting on race mode and rolling up the windows And looking at jack with a smile.

**Kate's pov**

i woke up in a random car with a wolf in the driving seat and to pups in the back I looked back at the driver the she him smiling.

"I see u are awake"

"who are u and were are u taking me"

"well were do u live"

"23 lotion street jasper lain"

"then we are going there it's only 10 minuets away O and you mite need this he said handing a gun to her

"Whats this for"

"u we're holding it when i found u so I guess its yours"

(beware super graphic rape scenario come up skip paragraph if you do not want to read)

Kate didn't no what to do with it so she put it in her pocket and fell asleep within seconds. She soon woke up feeling Weightless and hovering but saw a black wolf under her and it was the driver from the car she soon gained full conscience And found out see was naked and so was the wolf she felt warm and wet in her pussy and some thing came into mined which scared her to death she had been rapped scared to do anything she pretended to be asleep and within 3 minuets there were 4 wolves pounding into her pussy and ass hole she tried to shout for help but a wolf shoved his wolf into her mouth. She tried to bite it but she could not move her body the one of the wolves were filming it her pussy was getting ripped could not bear to watch but she could not do any way though see blacked out and woke up on her couch in her living room.

"what the hell just happened"she said looking around and sore that one of the couches were coved in blood then Lilly walked in with humphrey over her shoulder she slowly bent over and put him on the floor whole body was bashed and his arm and left leg was all bandied up.

"we need to put him in his own house"

"NO there going to kill dad and i wont let that happen"

"who humphrey"

"how do you know his name"

"he is my boyfriends brother you should know this you know"

"what how did u meat them"

"ex military"Kate just frowned"i met him in the military"lily explained

"what about olly did he speak about his brothers

"they are going to kill are DAD"lily went wide eyed before shaking her head

"no no NO"she said hitting the table and grabbing Humphrey

"DDDAAAAAADDD"shouted lily just as winston came running around the corner

"what and don't shout like that aga.."winston was stopped by a bullet came hurdling though a big glass panel and into his left leg. Kate rushed to his side to help support him. by now there was 5 marry jane wolves next to them 3 attending to his bluet wound and two looking at the know smashed window now to see a wolf on the roof of a house across the road.

"get down"shouted the wolf at the window just as his body was ripped up into little chunks of meat from a RPD light machine and Lilly screamed at the dramatic scene unfold in front of them all humphrey could do was breath he felt useless being not able to do any thing he felt discussed in him self but an idea came into mind the wolves attacking was not his brothers because that would look for a weakness in the building and that was the back

"call them" humphrey muttered at the frightened wolf leaning down next to winston and he looked at winston how pointed to lily he nodded in agreement and ran sliding over to lily how was taking cover behind and cabinet next to Kate who was shacking in fear.

"as much as it pains me to say this call them and get them here know"

lily didn't hesitate and pulled out here phone and scrolled down and clicked on "babe" i rang twice before someone answered

"hello who is this"

"ITS LILY COME TO MINE IF THIS IS JACK TELL OLLY TO COME HER NOW AND BRING WEPONS"

**narraters pov jack and olly **

we were speeding down an interchange hitting 240 as the car purred along like nothing its 4.0-litre twin-turbo V8 engine A six-speed sequential racing gearbox and Double wishbone suspension Four-way adjustable dampers worked hard to keep the car on the ground and for it to go as fast as it could. the headed to here house to pick up some weapons and a 4 seater just incase something really bad happened. the speed they were going it only took 5 minuets to get to there house and as soon as they did and the gate opened olly stopped the car and jumped out and went upstairs opened a locker witch had an array of weapons from a simple glock to a m6-76 light machine witch jack imedially grabbed SIG 566 SD,FN five-seven and and and cuban cigar and ran out the door followed by olly how had chose a SD honey badger. the two ran into jack room were there was a rack of keys of all different cars for the 2014 chevrolet corvette stingray to the nissan gtr nismo. Jack scanned the rack of keys until he found the perfect car the chrysler 300 twin turbo a mean car with an attitude he grabbed the keys and ran down the stairs down a noter set of stairs into a car park looking garage filled with old cars and new cars like the maclaren p1 and next to it was a mat black chrysler 300 twin turbo with limo black windows.

"are u shore this is a good idea"

"what helping out my girlfriend and her family from being killed i think so" olly said getting into the driver seat of the car and turned the ignition till a lion like perr rose from the v8 twin turbo engine.

"thats a sound i could get used to"jack explained getting into the car and putting both guns on safety and lighting his cigar get letting out a pleasurable moan doing so.

"this sould be fun" he said as the garage door swung open filling the garage with its warm gold arrays of light and they set of.

**WITH KATE AND LILLY **

late had found the gun jack gave to her before he pushed her out of the car and gave it the Lilly as she was a ex military wolf and new guns better than any one there she was trying here best to keep the attackers away but they keeped on coming the attackers now known as oddity 6 street gang one of the most feared gangs in jasper or better known as washington dc {the new city the story will tack place in} but the best gang was the dragon gang which humphrey started before his mum died in a car crash and his dad in the military he was only 16 when this happened and he is still sad about there death even know he is now 18 but growing up with out parents for 2 years was hard on him and his brothers but that got thought it ok and know own the most deadly gang in all of washington.

"what are we going to do when they get here"kate said looking at lily with anxiety in her eyes

"they will take most of the heat and we will get in there car and go to there house if every thing goes to plan"just as lily said this and car pulled up out side there house and out steeped a wolf with a m72 law rocket launcher and with a press of a button sent a highly expositive missile toward the left side of the house as it decimated the left side of the house leaving a huge hole and smoke from the now there was police pulling back the gang.

"this is fucking nuts were are they!"Kate shouted over gun fire just as a mat black car pulled up out side of the house as two wolves got out and took cover behind the car and let lose fire killing some of the attackers.

"come one there her" lily said grabbing winston of the ground and giving Kate the gun and ran out the front door and down a small set of stairs and opened the car door and put winston in and in a siting position near the right side window and kate next but lily closed the door and ducked over to jack and spun him around

"get them to yours safely now"

"yes ma'ma"jack said getting into the car and putting his paw down on the gas peddle and drove of down the street leaving olly and Lilly behind a wall.

"Humphrey is still in there and we need to get him out"

"we don't need to do any thing i need to do something we need to take your car"

"ok its round the corner"

just as she said that olly run up to the smoke filled house and found humphrey in a corner of the living room and grabbed he and slung him over his shoulder and out the back door and found a blue audi tt and get in it and found there was already keys in it he put Humphrey in the passenger seat and drove round the corner to see lily running around a big wall he drove behind the wall and saw lily coved in blood and leaning against the wall the beeped the horn and lily ran around the car and opened the driver door and sat on olly's lap and got commutable.

"what would your mum say about this"olly said winking

"well considering she is in china nothing so we can do all the naughty things we want baby but first can we get out of here please"lily pleaded say olly drove down the road towards his house

**well thats it for this chapter i hope u liked and sorry about the rape part that is just what happens on the streets but yea hope u liked pls live and review a foveate and a follow it helps me know u want . **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys it's me Frost. Some of you may be wondering 'what are you doing here shouldn't you be doing YOUR stories' well assassinSECRAT said he might need help to make a chapter or two for this story and I accepted so now here goes nuthin.  
Olly's POV  
Me and Lilly made it to my house. I ran to the back of the car and pulled Humphrey out the car and put one of his arms around my shoulder. We started to walk to the front door. I kicked the door so my brother could let me in. Jake opened the door and looked right at Lilly. "Jesus Christ, you look like hammered s***." He said as he covered his nose to get rid of the scent of the blood.  
"I've had better days." Lilly said sarcastically as she pushed her way past my brother and I brought Humphrey in. I put him on the couch and let Lilly do her thing. I sat on the couch across from her. Jake looked in the mirror to see the Elvis Presley look we had in the morning was now Arnold Schwarzenegger from the last part of Predators. I chuckled a bit knowing that I looked the same way. I looked over to Humphrey and see Lilly bandaging him up. Seeing that reminded me of the many times she had to do that with me while bullets were whizzing past us. I put my head down to get some well-deserved rest and was knocked out faster than you can say...  
Kate's POV  
I heard Olly's snores from upstairs. How Lilly could fall in love with someone who snores like he's a wild animal I will never know. As long as she is happy and Olly isn't hurting her I'm not gonna ask questions. I heard my dad groan as I looked at him and saw him grab his leg in pain. I grabbed some painkillers in a drawer next to the bed he was on. I gave it to him and a glass of water. He popped the pill into his mouth and took a quick gulp of water. Soon he was relaxed and fell asleep. I went downstairs and saw Olly asleep with Lilly snuggled against him. Jake was in his room. I knew this cause I heard more snoring in his room. I walked to the couch and looked down at the bandaged wolf. A wolf that should be killing my father. I don't know what it was but I felt a sorta attraction towards him. I kept my eyes him for a while until I yawned and grabbed a couple blankets. I threw one on Olly and Lilly and another on the wolf who's name I still haven't gotten. I had one blanket for myself. I laid down on a nearby couch and fell asleep.  
Unknown POV  
As the wolves slept in the comforts of their home, another wolf was outside their house. Their backyard to be specific. I was wearing a pair of night goggles and a fully black outfit. I picked the lock to the back door and walked in silently. I pulled out a tranquilizer gun just in case one of the wolves woke up. I walked over to the couch that Humphrey was lying on and looked at his damaged body. I sighed in relief knowing he was still alive. I turned around only to be staring down the barrel of a G18 pistol. "Who the hell do you think you are to walk into my home?" The wolf said as I just put my hands up. I quickly swatted the gun out of his hand but he pulled the trigger accidentally and a loud bang was heard. I pulled out a Model 500 revolver and aimed at his head with a laser sight on his head. I pulled out a SIG P250 and aimed at the wolf who jumped from the couch and had a Five-Seven in his hand.  
"I don't want to hurt anybody. I just wanted to keep a promise I kept." I said as I started to back away from them suddenly the door was kicked down and a wolf carrying a Mossberg 500 pointed the gun at me.  
"Found ya." The wolf said as I jumped away as he fired a buckshot. I pointed my Model 500 at his head and fired. He fell down to the ground. Bullets started to tear the house apart as an assault started. I didn't have time for this. I grabbed a TAR-21 assault rifle. I aimed down the sights and let loose a bullet spree. I pulled out a large duffel bag and tossed towards the wolves.  
"Get armed up! I can't do this alone!" I yelled as I fired a few rounds into a wolf rushing to the house.  
Jake's POV  
I opened the bag only to see all kinds of fun toys to play with I grabbed a MG36 LMG, Olly pulled out a SG552, Lilly chose to be a sniper and grabbed a SV-98, Kate grabbed a Scar PDW. Kate grabbed Humphrey and took him upstairs where Winston was at. She closed the door and locked it. Lilly ran up to the roof and posted up there. I ran next to the wolf who's name I still haven't gotten and he reloaded. "About damn time you got here. I'm running low on ammo. I need to get to the duffel bag. Hold them off." Me, Olly, and Lilly started firing at the wolves while the wolf ran to his duffel bag. I unloaded half my clip into the bodies of wolves attacking us. I started feeling confident that we were gonna win. That was until a SUV pulled up with a M134D minigun.  
"That's just unfair." I said as I jumped into cover as the barrels started to spin up. A storm of bullets were firing into our house. The wolf suddenly came out with a RPG-7 and fired a rocket at the SUV. It exploded creating a shockwave causing all the wolves around it to fly in the air.  
"We need to get out of here before reinforcements come." The wolf said as I nodded and he walked outside. I ran upstairs and got Kate, Humphrey, and Winston. I went downstairs with them to see Olly and Lilly waiting for us.  
"Where's the wolf that helped us?" I asked as a HUMVEE smashed into the front door. I saw the wolf in the driver seat.  
"Sup." was all he said as I was in shock.  
"Did you really just drive into my house?!" I yelled angrily.  
"What's more important right now your life or your house?" The wolf asked as we jumped in the HUMVEE.  
"I remember these." Olly said as Lilly rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Yup, I remember we made love in one of these." Lilly said as she closed her eyes. "I think this is the same one we did it in." I almost hurled knowing that there was a possibility I was sitting where my brother had sex with Lilly.  
"Who are you?" Kate asked as we all looked at the wolf.  
"Name's Frost, I was a friend to your parents." Frost said pointing at me, Olly, and Humphrey. "Made me keep a promise."  
"And what was the promise?" Humphrey asked as the wolf looked back towards him.  
"To make sure you three live long enough to see your grandchildren." Frost said as he kept on driving.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as he looked in the rear view mirror.  
"My place. I 100 percent guarantee you'll be safer there than anywhere else. Guns, heavy doors, bullet proof windows, armor, armored transport all the things to make a true marine smile." He said as I smiled at the sound of that.  
A/N Well what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked the chapter. I will see you guys later. Enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
